


Eres

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eres

You are the reason I now stand on my own two feet.

_You are my drive, the reason I want to be the best._

You are the strongest person I know. In every sense of the word.

_You are the most selfless and caring person I've ever known, even if you pretend to be the complete opposite at times._

You are the only one who has never doubted me, even when _I_ lose all hope.

_You are the one that always lingers in my mind. The_ only one.

You are, whether you know it or not, what I want most in this world.

_You are an idiot sometimes, you know? A handsome idiot genius… why did I have to fall for you?_

You are amazing and I'm really thankful to have you. I'm sorry that I haven't told you that enough.

_You are amazing and I know that you'll find a way to keep your promise. You always do._

You are the one I'll always protect, no matter what it costs me.

_You are the one I love. Always._

**Author's Note:**

> 'Eres' is Spanish for 'You're' in case you were still wondering. This was inspired by the song Eres by Cafe Tacuba. Yes, it's in Spanish, but it's awesome and you should give it a listen. :D


End file.
